One Yearns To Remember
by Hidden-Mysteries
Summary: Kira has lived in Neverland for as long as she can remember, but what if her memories aren't real? Peter Pan has the power to relinquish Kira's memories of Killian Jones just so she can be his. Pan will never let Hook have her, even when there's a hidden force driving Kira and Killian back to each other. Follow, favorite, review to be updated! Kira(OC) . Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

What Is Only Mine

Drip. Drip. Drip. Either sweat or blood, I can't really tell anymore, yet it's what I constantly

hear. My head is hung in fatigue and my mouth feels as dry as my throat. I should have laid

back on the constant sarcastic and cocky remarks, a few of them had given me a black eye. I

fidget with the tight ropes that are binding my wrists behind the chair that I've been in for the

last eight hours. Where was he? Why hadn't he come to save me yet?

_There's no point relying on others in times like these. _"True, very true." I murmur to myself at

my own thoughts and wince as a sting forms as the ropes rub against my wrists, cutting into

them painfully. I curse as I hate being restrained and I try to shuffle into a better position, my

back aching terribly from the pain. I have struggled to escape from this ship for what feels

like an eternity. I've even demanded to speak to the captain but he hasn't yet graced me with

his presence.

How have I been captured by threadbare pirates? I was simply in the wrong place at the

wrong time, though then again I can't lie to save my life. I was bored, looking for something

or someone too torment and ended up getting ambushed by one of their traps. I shouldn't have

wandered away from the others, but then again I always seem to be getting into troublesome

situations. I know that _he _will be disappointed with me, but what does he expect? _I've been _

_stuck in that camp for far too long. _

Lashes of sweat trickle from my forehead, the humidity in here is unbearable. The pirates

must've stashed me down in the hold of the ship, I can't hear anything from here except

the roughness of the oceans waves hitting against the side. The ship creaks as it sways back

and forth, in time with the current from the waves. " Come on, someone." I whisper, dropping

my head back in trepidation.

Footsteps then arise in the darkness and I hold my head back up, trying to see in the dimness

of the light. " If you've came here to knock me senseless again, at least untie me first, make it

a fair fight." My voice is weak and it trembles slightly, something that I'll scold myself for

later. I change position in the seat again, wincing as another shot of pain runs through me.

I then try and get a better vision of the man as he steps foreword, close enough to the small

section of light so that I can see his full outline. " Or you know some water wouldn't go

amiss."

" I'll send for some water." The man's smooth voice runs over my skin like electricity, but I

shake the unusual feeling of recognition away. " What'd they do to you?" One second and he

then appears right in front of me, bending down so that his face is level with mine. I'm

surprised at the intensity of his eyes, they're like a spasmic of blue electricity, circulating

around his pupils. I have never yet seen eyes that blue before. Never in my life.

His hand reaches to my face and he gently observes the black and blue bruises that have

formed on my cheekbones. " I ordered them to not lay a hand on you." His eyes narrow and

he stands up, his fists clenched as he starts to pace the room. He then stops and turns swiftly

towards me again. " Who did this to you?"

" What?" I ask him as if mishearing him, bewildered and surprised by the amount of his

concern. I see him grit his teeth with impatience and he kneels before me once again. His gaze

meets mine and when he looks at me his eyes soften, just a bit.

" The pirate that gave you these wounds, what'd he look like?" The mans voice was low and

dangerous, as if he were daring me to not answer his question with intricate detail.

" What'll you do to the pirate if I tell you?" I respond slowly, watching every bit of

movement from him. His jaw tenses vaguely, his gaze flicking to the ground for a second, as

if contemplating my question.

His eyes, now narrowed, meet mine and the gleaming coming from them perturbs me. " Well

I'll do to him exactly what he did to you, but in a more sadistic manner." He shows me a

villainous smile and I can see in his eyes exactly what he will do.

" Then I won't tell you. I'm not having anyone's blood on my hands, even if he's a pirate." I

tell him, trying to match the intensity of my voice to his and his smile fades, he's now more

concerned then furious.

" But he hurt you, surely you want him to pay for it?" He asks me and I lean my back against

the chair, shrugging slightly.

_What game is he playing?_ " He's a pirate, what do you expect?" I say to him and then turn

my face to the side so he can see my injuries. " Just cuts and bruises, I've been through

worse."

" Tell me who it was." He separates each word, his tone menacing and his head bent low so

that I see the darkness of his obsidian coloured, unkempt hair. _Why does he care so much? _

_He's a pirate the same as them all. Heartless and temperamental. _

I lean foreword, ignoring the pain, so he can hear my words clearly. " No."

" Fine then, so be it on your hands." Before the pirate can leave I stop him with my words.

" Wait…so you're the captain?" I ask hesitantly.

" Aye. Captain Killian Jones, or as others well know me as Captain Hook." His eyes mirror

mine as he tells me his name, as if hoping for me to perceive a hint of recognition, but

unfortunately no luck.

I stay silent, not wanting to say another word. I'm tired and beaten up, I just want to go back

to the safety and familiarity of the camp. I've never trusted pirates, I should've listened to _him _

when I was told that they're no good. I nod towards the door, leading out back to the deck of

the ship. " Go on then Captain Hook, you'll probably end up killing every pirate you've got

before you find the one who gave me a good hit." I taunt this Killian Jones and I then notice a

flash of insecurity in his lost eyes.

A frown bestows his strongly crafted features and he heads towards the ropes that are binding

me to the chair. He hesitates for a moment and then brings down the sharp blade of his

hooked hand to the rope and it cuts through. Though before I can gather what was happening,

Hook drags me to my feet and hurtles me outside the door, bringing me back onto the deck

where the other pirates were.

Before the Captain can start spurting his interrogations and small, grey bearded pirate hurries

up to him his face forlorn and worried. " Captain I have news and it ain't good." The pirate

says and Hook lets out a sigh of deference.

" What is it Smee?"

" Some of your pirates on the Island sent word back that Pan's noticed the girls missing and

well given the track record…" Smee then glances nervously towards me and I narrow my

eyes wonderingly at him, intent on listening to what he has to say. He then refocuses his

attention onto his Captain. " Pan's on his way here."

Captain Hook remains silent for only a moment and then murmurs, my ears just catching

what he says. " I was a fool to think I could keep him from her, I've always been a fool." His

sad eyes then reach mine and something in my chest, my heart, drops as if mirroring his

forlorn disposure. His demeanour then hardens and his eyes darken. " Hide her, he will not

have her not this time." The Captains voice rises with anger and before his hands reach to

grab mine, I recoil stepping back a few paces and then a voice hits my ear.

" What did I tell you about running off?" His voice is soft but stern and I turn around, a

hesitant smile filling my face but then it falters slightly as I notice the fiery temper

in Peter Pan's intensely bright yet faded green eyes. He brings his hand up against my cheek,

caressing it while also noticing the smarting bruises formed by my eye.

Pan's eyebrows then narrow and his eyes darken with anger. One thing I can tell you about

Peter Pan, is that his temperament is short yet he's good at hiding it. Instead, anger boils

inside him like water ready to over flow from the heat and when he loses control of it, lets just

say no one would want to get on his bad side. His eyes meet the Captains and his chest starts

to rise and fall as anger flows through his body like a wave. " What did I tell you pirate, about

taking what is mine?" Pan's voice is loud and unwavering, his presence intimidating, the

whole ship even the pirate crew are lulled into a silence.

" Kira is not yours, she never was and she never will be. I know that one day she will realise

that once again." The Captain speaks as if he knows me, as if he has longed for me with such

recognition and love that it I am unable to decipher the true story of it.

But Pan has always said that pirates lie and I've believed him, why wouldn't I believe Peter?

" When are you going to realise that I have won and there's nothing you can do about it? Give

up Killian Jones, you've lost." Pan spits the pirate's name out like venom is leaving his mouth

and suddenly as Peter reaches his hand towards mine I feel reluctant to take it.

" What do you mean you've won? What are you talking about?" I ask Peter and I can tell just

by the hidden twitch of his eye that he's getting either bored or frustrated with the whole

situation, not to mention my questions.

" We can talk once we get back to the camp. Come on Kira, this ship filled with lying pirates

is no place for you." Pan then steps into my line of vision, cupping his hands around my

cheeks and pushing back the dark curls of my wild hair. " Look what they've done to you,

you're not safe here."

My hand then touches my bruises and then I look towards the pirates, my eyes narrowing in

anger. " You're right. Get me away from here." Those are my final words and as I am too

weak to fly, Peter picks me up in his arms and heads to the edge of the ship.

I then here an alarmed voice shout from behind me. " Don't go Kira, if you go back with him

he'll take your shadow and remove your memories like he always does. remember who you

are! Remember who I am!" Captain Jones shouts out to me and before I can register what he's

saying, Pan jumps off of the ship and sets off in flight back towards the camp.

As we fly over the vast ocean surrounding the island Peter speaks to me, " remember Kira,

pirates lie, they always lie to get what they want." His voice is hard and bitter and I'm too

afraid to respond to him. There's always been a fear lying dormant in my heart, what if

something is wrong? What if it's Pan who's lying?

" What did he mean by you taking my memories?" I ask Peter, my voice nearly a whisper.

" We'll talk when we get back." He replies calmly and my heartbeat fastens.

_Only if I remember._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Altered mind, altered soul

My dark eyes flicker open, my vision blurry as my lashes cloud my view. _Did Peter knock me _

_out?_ I wince in pain as I feel a stinging sensation on my wrists and as I look up I notice that

my hands are bound. The vines that grow excessively on the walls of the underground

place beneath the giant oak tree, imprison my hands and keep me held. Why am I restrained?

When I got captured by the pirates did it really make Peter that angry? Unanswerable

questions run through my mind and my heart beat slightly starts to quicken in the fear of what

Peter Pan has planned for me.

I look forward towards the archway of the bedroom and notice Peter, leaning on the curve of

the arch, his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes flamed with fury. " Peter…I know I was

reckless, I shouldn't have let myself get caught by them." I try to reason with him and his jaw

clenches.

Before I know it Peter starts to walk towards me, with frustration and he grabs me harshly by

the chin. " Why do you always have to go back to **him. **Why can't you stay away from that

vile excuse for a pirate?" His words are lavished in venom and they send fearful sensations

through my body. I don't know how to respond, all I can do is shake my head in protest to his

words. " Every time, the cycle goes on and on and it's starting to get tiresome Kira." He lets

out a sigh, acting as if it's all my fault when I don't even know what I've done.

" What cycle? I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" My voice rises, the

aggravation matching his own and then suddenly his fist slams into the wall just inches away

from colliding with my face.

" **The **cycle." He shouts back and then Peter lowers his voice, the anger still laced on his

words. " Oh I knew that the first time I laid eyes on you, you were different. You weren't

meant to be squandered up in that ship of his, ready to be married off to his unfortunate

brother. So I took you, I took you with me, so you could be mine. We would rule Neverland

together. The cycle Kira. I take you from him, I have you, make you forget, you find him

again and you remember. It repeats itself again and again."

My eyes widen in disbelief. " So he was telling the truth, that pirate, I know him? You stole

my memories from me again and again just so you could have me?" I suddenly feel repulsed,

Pan has messed with my mind, altered it for God knows how long just so that I could be his.

" I want them back." I warn him, referring to my memories.

Peter then lets out a sigh and looks at me in the eyes. " That'll never happen Kira."

" You said in the cycle that I remember. So why don't I recall anything, why don't I know?"

My words come out in infuriating breaths and then Pan takes another step towards me, his

face level with mine.

" Do you know what breaks a spell or a curse Kira?" Peter asks me and instead of being

bothered to answer I wait for Pan to tell me himself. " True loves kiss." He says, his face

scrunching up in distaste as if disgusted by the very meaning of the sentience himself.

" This doesn't make any sense. You said I was to be married to his brother?" Even saying the

words that make up these memories feel foreign to me, I don't remember anything and it kills

me that I'm not in control of my own mind.

Peter then chuckles but not in amusement. " Oh but he wasn't the one you fell in love with."

Pieces of this never-ending puzzle start to form together and my eyes open as soon as I figure

it out.

" The captain." I whisper to myself, the words barely audible.

" The captain." Pan repeats, his fists clenched.

" Why are you telling me this if you're just going to make me forget?" I ask him bewildered

and unable to decipher how the hell his mind words. Is he getting satisfaction from this, the

feeling of power making him feel exhilarated or does he feel the slightest bit bad of what he's

put me through? Knowing Peter Pan, I'd suggest the first two.

" I might have a small piece of dignity left for you Kira, call it guilt whatever you like, but

really I just think that you deserve to know everything before what I'm about to put you

through." Peter brushes the back of his hand over my arm and I scold myself as it warrants for

his touch, the tingling sensation being inevitable.

A nervous yet harsh laugh escapes my lips. " And what are you going to put me through?" I

hesitate to ask and my words falter through fearing the unknown.

His mouth curves up slightly in a sadistic manner and his devilish eyes meet mine. " That

would be telling, after all you wont remember when I'm done with you." On that last word his

hand shoots out grabbing my arm so harshly that his nails dig into my skin.

An excruciating rush of pain fills my body, as if something inside me is getting ripped into

pieces, or torn away. _My shadow. _My breath quickens as I try to fight the inevitable pull, my

shadow part of my very own being, getting dragged away from my body. Compulsively being

drawn towards Peter Pans power. _He's in control he always has been, that bastard. _Hate fills

up inside me and I fight, I fight so hard to keep the shadow withheld inside of me. I scream,

the pain overflowing not only my body but my mind.

Memories start to flash before me, the memories he stole, only in fragments but still my

memories. _A masquerade ball…the bluest eyes I have ever seen…a ship powered with _

_Pegasus feathers…Killian's kiss as he cups my cheek…Killian's hand grasping mine as _

_something pulls me away from him. _The shadow leaves my body and my head drops from the

exhaustion of fighting Pan's power. My whole being is immobile and my thoughts have been

relinquished. _Empty…nothing. _

I feel a presence in front of me, yet my mind is still in a frozen state, a voice lifts the air,

intimidating and strong. " You have forgotten everything from your previous life, what I tell

you now will be what you know from now on." He stops for a moment, letting those words

sink in and allowing his power to let the magic work. " You have been in Neverland for as

long as you can remember, you have ruled Neverland with me, you are my Queen and you

love me, you obey me, you fear me. You trust everything I say, feel what I feel and despise

what I hate. You are mine Kira, when I command you follow, your power is mine and your

memories are mine. I am Peter Pan and I rule you."

His words fill my subconscious, twisting and bending it to his will. _I am his…I am his queen. _

My body relaxes and my arms stop fighting against the vines. Peter Pan plunges his hand over

my heart and I feel the shadow return to my body, it's presence filling me and returning me to

the person I am. _Obey him, fear him. _My eyes then blink open and I intake a breath of air. My

eyes mirror his, feeling the recognition and I smile.

_I love Peter Pan._


	3. Chapter 3

-Sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter Three

Let Me Rule You

" Peter, why am I tied up?" I say to him, motioning hesitantly towards the vines, with no

recollection of how I ended up in this position.

One of his devilish smiles flash across his face and he trails his hand lightly brushing against

my jaw line. " Experimenting." He replies and my heart can't help but start to beat faster. His

hand then follows down my neck, slowly and with an air of seduction as his eyes don't break

contact with mine. " You're mine Kira." His whisper is enticing yet possessive and the words

hit me like fire, as does the contact of his hand against my skin.

Peter Pan then grips hold of the neckline of my dark leaf green dress, his left hand taking hold

of my hip as he pulls himself closer to me, his face only inches a part from mine. " Peter…" I

whisper back in anticipation and his eyes then drop towards my breasts that lay beneath the

neckline of the dress.

" Let me rule you." His voice comes out as a mere whisper. As Peter starts going down to his

knees, my dress goes down with him and I gasp. My nakedness us revealed, enraptured in the

coldness of the air and the heat of the situation. My arms are still raised and imprisoned in the

vines that are wrapped around on them and I tug at them, to see whether I can rip myself out

of them. I'm aching, burning to run my hands over Peter Pan, to savour and touch every part

of him as he does to me. Damn him, this isn't love this is torture, sweet and unexpected

torture.

Peter runs his hands over my curves, feeling the smoothness of my skin and he leans forward,

planting soft kisses onto my stomach, then surprising me with small bites and nibbles on my

skin. I bite my lip, comprehending which direction he will go next. He goes up. Peter raises

himself slightly, his mouth not leaving my skin and then I feel his tongue flick against the

nipple of my breast, his lips kissing down and teasing it lightly with his teeth. " Peter…untie

me…now." I plead with him, hating being bound and needing, wanting to grab him, to be as

possessive of him as he is of me.

He's letting me get all the satisfaction and it's burning me. Then again, Peter Pan always likes

to be in charge, my King of Neverland. My nipples harden under his touch and I see a smile

rise on his pleasurable lips. His eyes glance up at me," when I'm finished with you." He

harshly responds back, an unnoticeable demand in his words, and his smile fading. He's

taking charge.

He drops back down to his knees and slowly caresses the inside of my thighs, I notice a flare

of anger in his eyes and that immediately makes me hesitant. _You don't want this, stop now. _

Something, whether it be my conscience or some type of memory, whispers to me in my

mind, warning me. But it's so hard to hear when I'm in the position I'm in. Peter Pan's skin

touching mine sends tendrils of fire through my body, it's hard to resist and definitely hard to

say no to. " Peter…stop, untie me." I say to him, a small shake in my voice and I attempt to

pull on the vines that withhold my hands again.

Next thing I know, Peter springs up and grabs me forcefully by the chin, pressing his lips

against mine in an urgent yet infuriating manner and he bites down on my lip. I let out a gasp

and he moves his head back, watching me from where he is standing, I suddenly feel

vulnerable. " After what you did, you deserve this." He bitterly replies, his eyes narrowing

when I don't even know what the hell I'd done to anger him. _Don't let him do this to you, not _

_again. _I hate when Peter is angry, he becomes unpredictable and most times he takes his

anger out on me.

His eyes meet mine and he looks at me with wander, as if contemplating what to do next. He

then removes his perfectly carved knife from it's sheath and walks towards me, each step

seeming to last a lifetime. He puts the blade of the knife against my neck, pressing just hard

enough to draw blood. " Peter, whatever I did I'm sorry just tell me what it was and it won't

happen again. I swear of it." I say back to him, a tone of urgency to my voice yet it's nearly a

whisper. I squirm in my position and swiftly glance up at my hands bound by the vines again,

then back at Peter's irate eyes.

" No it won't." Peter replies, his voice distant and I start to feel the blood from the cut on my

neck to drip itself down my body and towards my stomach. He then trails the knife up along

my arm lightly and reaches the vines. With just one motion, he cuts the vine holding my right

hand and I almost let out a sigh of relief, almost. He slices the opposing vine and my left hand

drops from it, both arms fatigued from being withheld so long.

Then in just a matter of seconds Peter Pan presses my body against the wall, lifting my legs

up to clutch around his groin. My arms instinctively wrap around his neck as he crushes his

lips onto mine again, his tongue dancing with mine something I can't help doing. One part of

me is telling me to stop, but the whisper from my conscience is barely audible as if something

or someone is blocking it, therefore instead making me want to do whatever Peter Pan wishes

of me. I feel the hardness and length of his member pressing against me and Peter proceeds to

pull down his trousers._ STOP. _"Peter!" I let out a gasp, or a cry either from pleasure or protest

and my nails dig into his back and he lets out a pleasurable gasp of his own.

" Pan." A voice comes from the doorway, Felix. His eyes are averted to the ground which he

seems to be having a hard time doing and I blush instantly, hiding my face behind Peter as if

thinking that Felix won't recognise I'm there if he can't see me.

Peter lets out a frustrated sigh, his arms still holding me up and not at all perturbed by the fact

that Felix had interrupted us. "What is it now?" Peter's words are blunt and cutting, clearly

showing Felix that now isn't the time for whatever the hell he is about to address him with.

" It's sunset, you wished to be informed so we could plan our next move regarding the

pirates." Felix replies, his eyes still averted to the ground and his voice low.

" I'm busy Felix." Pan responds aggravatingly, his head turned towards Felix and then he lets

out what may almost be a cross between a sigh and a growl. " Fine, meet me there and get me

something to eat I've worked up an appetite." Peter looks at me again with his intense eyes

and I don't know whether to delve into the intensity or continue to hide in embarrassment

from Felix.

Felix responds with a nod and then heads off. Peter Pan then clenches his fists that have now

let my legs drop back to the ground. He backs away from me, leaving me breathless against

the wall as he pulls his trousers back up. " I'll finish with you later." Peter promises me with a

troublesome smirk on his face, I don't know whether to be afraid or excited. Peter then heads

towards he archway of the bedroom. " And Kira, don't go running off." He warns me and

then heads off to go and correspond with the Lost Boys.

I'm left in the room, my wrists rimmed red from the constraint of the vines, my face flushed

from the intensity and embarrassment and my body naked in the cold bitter air of the

bedroom. I kneel down and pick up my dress, pulling it back on my body and adjusting my

wild and flustered dark hair. Pan told me not to go running off, he warned me. I must admit I

do get irate when Pan gives me an order that sounds like he's trying to keep me on his leash.

After all he only told me to not go running off, he didn't specifically say I can't leave the

camp, yes I'll go for a leisurely walk no running involved at all, maybe some flying if I have

the strength for it. Other than that Peter will be too busy in the war chamber planning to

undergo whatever conflict that has arisen with the pirates. _It's always the pirates._

I let out a sigh yet a mischievous smile spreads across my lips as I leave the bedroom and go

out into the open air of the camp, my eyes and thoughts set on exploring the excessive forest

of Neverland. I know for a fact planning doesn't take long with Pan, mostly around a quarter

of an hour. At least a ten-minute walk will help replenish my mood and sanity from being

stuck in the camp, after all being cooped up in the camp can be so constricting, despite it's

numerous benefits.

I bite my lip slightly in wonderance, maybe I do have enough energy…_can only try. _I swing

my arms slightly by my side, testing the wind and then take a deep breath as I bend my knees

and jump off from the ground. I set off in flight and absorb the thrill of being free in the air of

Neverland. Flying is the only way I can have a few moments of freedom, of thoughtlessness

to be by myself and I've been out enough times without getting caught out by Pan, I'm

discreet most times, for now at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

To Break Away

When I fly, it's with a certain effortlessness all I feel is freedom and warmth. A flicker of glistening stars radiate in the obsidian sky as I force myself past the bluster of wind with ease. Just looking down towards the Island of Neverland, the shrouded dark green trees, the shining waters and the flicker of fire from our camp in the distance, I can't help but feel tranquil. Burdens and uneasy feelings just drift away as I fly. In fact, everything drifts away even my sense of time and I can't help but wonder how long I've been flying for. That's what happens in Neverland, time doesn't exist and no one increases in age yet we are aware of how long we spend in Neverland. There's only an abundance of time in our thoughts when we want there to be. If I concentrate I can decipher that I've been in flight for about twenty minutes, that makes me wonder how long Peter will take in the war room; also makes me wonder what they're planning.

Peter Pan eyes each of his Lost Boys, he's only chosen his most reliable to be part of this meeting in the war room. His feet remain resting on the top of the oaken wooden table as he sits in his extravagant kingly chair. His mind keeps wandering back to Kira…her naked body tied up in the vines, imagining the other creative things he would like to do to her, _fucking Felix, he knows when I have important matters to attend to. _Pan's eyes shoot towards Felix, a glare resonating from him reflecting his thoughts.

Felix shifts uncomfortably in his seat and the five other lost boys await for their King to speak, to discuss the malevolent plan he will undertake. Peter Pan then lets out a small sigh, as if bored and then he speaks. "You all know why you're here, I'm sure Felix explained it to you." Pan says to the lost boys and as they all nod in response, he continues. "We need to deal with the pirates once and for all. Their love sick pathetic excuse for a Captain has interfered enough. He'll do anything to take our Queen from us and I want to stop that from being a problem."

The only lost boy who is unafraid to speak up in Pan's presence, at least when not directed to, is Felix. "You want us to kill him Pan?" Felix asks without hesitation, knowing that he'd do anything to please his King and anything to protect his Queen.

Peter thinks for a few moments, considering the cruelest and crushing options he could use on Hook. Then he lifts his green eyes and sadistically grins. "No, killing would be too easy, killing would be merciful compared to what I want him to go through." Pan then sweeps his legs from the table and stands up, starting to pace the room. Then he stops in his place. "We're going to take away the very thing he loves most. Yes, we already have Kira I took her memories of him and ripped them apart. He knows that she'll always be mine, but the one thing that keeps that enduring form of hope inside of him is that she's alive and that makes him think one day he'll get Kira back." The lost boys feel a hidden sense of eagerness as they watch the ruthless and vicious plan start to fall into place and Peter Pan starts to feel the burning need for vengeance as he thinks over his brilliant plan. "I'm going to watch his heart break, he'll end up wanting to rip if from his own chest. I'm going to kill Kira."

I fly back towards the camp, hoping that Peter hasn't realised that I've gone and from the small number of lost boys surrounding the camp fire, I notice that he must still be in the war room. I land just a few metres from the camp and head back in undetected by the lost boys. I feel invigorated and I brush a self-conscious hand over my windblown hair. I take a seat by the campfire, away from the other lost boys who are either tribal dancing or getting drunk from moonshine. My breathing starts to settle down after flying, and my heaving chest lessens into a more controlled pace. One of the lost boys, Damian offers me some moonshine and I take the glass. "Is Peter still in the war room?" I ask and Damian nods, taking a seat beside me on the wooden log.

Damian is one of the lost boys that I can actually get along with, the others I only tolerate as they're too determined to be an imitation of Pan, they're lackeys without their own minds, Damian at least has some of his own thoughts left. "He's been in there for a while and got his best lost boys in there." Damian tells me, with no form of bitterness in his voice. The only reason Peter hasn't listen Damian as one of his best lost boy's, is because when he takes orders he does so reluctantly depending on what the order is. He's considered a wild card and Damian also has a slightly rebellious nature, but he's smart enough to keep his thoughts about Peter Pan to himself, not to mention smart enough to know when to not disobey Pan.

"It must be serious then." I murmur, biting on my lip slightly in thought.

"So no, he won't know that you went flying away from the camp." Damian tells me and my startled gaze flickers over to him. "I won't mention it to him."

"I know you won't." I say to Damian, knowing that I consider him as a friend. "Then again, if you noticed…nothing gets past Peter."

"I guessed, you always go flying when you need to think about things, or not think at all." Damian replies and then suddenly his gaze shoots past me and he slowly gets up from his seat. I turn my eyes behind me and see Peter standing there, now I know why Damian wasn't so quick to get up that's part of his rebellious nature, he knows that it'll piss Peter off, he needs to be more careful in angering Peter.

"Damian, I'm sure you have somewhere else to be." Peter says, that being a demand instead of a suggestion, the jealous undertone making his words cutting. Damian nods and heads off, then Peter presses his hand against my back and leads me away from the main camp. "Enjoy flying?" Peter asks me, but I know it's more rhetorical then him being considerate.

We head towards the dark, shadowed and lingering trees in the wildest part of the forest and I reply, "I haven't flown in sometime." I feel his hand on my back press against me more tightly and our walk slows to a saunter. "I know you told me to stay at the camp but-."

"I did." He replies and then in only a moment Peter Pan spins my body around and crushes me against a tree, his hands constraining my shoulders and I wince as I feel the bark of the tree press against my back. "Don't disobey me Kira, ever." His alluring and intense green eyes penetrate into mine and I hesitantly stare back.

"I'm sorry." I whisper back and his tight grip on me lessens, his hand then caressing against my cheek.

"I just want you to be safe Kira. The real reason I wanted you to stay in the camp is because I've had word that the pirates are planning to use you against me. They want your blood on their hands, knowing what it'll do to me." Pan's anger from his voice softens yet it's deadly serious

"But why would they want me?" I ask, stunned at the very thought, then my eyes avert distracted as Peter lowers his hand towards my collarbones, slowly going lower and brushing against the top of my breasts. "Peter…"

His green eyes are focused, wanting, needing. "They don't like that I withhold the power in Neverland. Taking you away from me will diminish that power and lessen it. Though you needn't worry, I have a plan to stop them from claiming you." He then looks at me again, then towards my lips which I can't help but bite in anticipation but before he leans towards me I speak.

"What plan? The one you were discussing with the other lost boys?" I ask and he shows me a slight nod.

"All I need you to do is trust me Kira. You know that I'd never let any harm come to you. This plan will make sure that the pirates will never get to you again." Peter reassures me and I feel my heart press against my chest from his words.

"I trust you." I honestly tell him and then before I can say another word, his lips urgently press against mine and as I reach my hands up towards his chest, he wraps his around the lower part of my hips, his body pressing me against the tree and a certain part of him hardening against my leg. Peter Pan does have a somewhat animalistic nature when it comes to sex, it's all or nothing and he has to be the one in control or else he gets bored.

His lips stay on mine as his hands trail without haste down towards my underwear, nearly ripping them from me as they end up far enough down my legs for him to explore me. His hand brushes against the most sensitive part of my body and I feel tingling sensations run through me. With his left hand remaining where I want it, his right hand then lifts my leg up to wrap around his body. As little gasps of breath come from me, Peter slightly pulls down his trousers, revealing his member and I then feel him enter me. I bite my lip to refrain from letting out another gasp and my hands drift to his hair, pulling tightly on it to keep stable on the tree. With each thrust, I feel my stomach tighten and a tension starts to build up inside me. "Let go Kira." Peter Pan whispers in my ear, his voice strained as he starts to build. We release together and our bodies shake as we do so.

My hands drop from his hair and he collapses against me, lightly pressing me against the tree. My back feels sore, scratched up from the bark on the tree and we stay pressed against each other, our arms and legs tangled with each other's bodies and then Peter backs away from me, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the tree. He then kneels down and his fingers take hold of my underwear, pulling them up my body and back into place. "The plan will happen tonight." Peter tells me, our thoughts reluctantly bouncing back to the subject. "We'll be heading to the edge of the island by the waterfall, just do as I say Kira and everything will be fine." On those last words, Peter Pan walks away, leaving me alone in the wildness of the forest, out of breath and tormented about what's to come.

We arrive at the waterfall, the raining stream of water glistening as it drifts down. Peter, Felix, the five other lost boys named Malachi, Nick, Jasper, Ares and Blaze stay hidden behind a group of a wild mess of trees and bushes alongside me. Peter starts giving orders, stating that the pirates were falsely tipped off that some of the lost boys were to come here for a water commute, the perfect trap as Peter knows that the pirates will do anything to get information from the lost boys about Pan and his whereabouts. "Felix, Jasper and Malachi I want you three flanking me, remain hidden. Blaze and Ares head to the other side of the waterfall, Hook will bring his best pirates, I want you to take them by surprise, take them out." Peter commands them and Blaze and Ares head off towards their positions and then Peter looks at me. "Kira, you know what to do, everything will be fine."

"The more you say that, the more nervous I feel." I reply, folding my arms and Peter narrows his eyebrows at me. "I understand." I reassure him and then his frustrated gaze turns towards the area around the waterfall. "There they are." I whisper and Peter, places a finger over his lips and I remain quiet.

The Captain of the pirates, Hook as Peter called him, walks in front of the group of six other pirates his blue eyes scan the area and his sharply cut hook on his left hand is raised cautiously. "They should be here." Hook grumbles, his voice loud enough to show his frustration.

"Maybe they heard us coming." One of the pirate lackeys responds and they all stop in their place, eyes darting around the area.

"Search the forest outside the area, they can't be far." Hook motions to four of his pirates and once they leave I am sure they've been discreetly silenced by the talented assassin-like skilled lost boys Blaze and Ares.

"Your turn." Peter whispers harshly against my ear and pushes me out, the silhouette of my body showing in the light reflecting from the waterfall.

"Who goes there?" The captain calls out and I step further near the waterfall, yet still keeping a reputable distance away from him. He then notices me and his eyes open…in what appears to be either wonderment or surprise.

"I'd say the same to you. You won't show no trouble will you? What are you doing in this part of the forest?" I ask them, keeping them preoccupied before the plan properly sets into motion.

"We had heard the lost boys were coming here." Captain Hook replies, his voice slightly wavering, he can't be scared of me that'd be rather unusual.

"So you were going to kidnap them? Are you going to kidnap me too?" I narrow my eyes to him and I take a step back, readying myself.

"No. I don't wish to do that. Why are you here?" The Captain asks me, most likely lying about his intentions.

"Well, I like to bathe here, can't really do that now…Peter warned me of you, of pirates. He told me to run if I saw you, he said you wish to hurt me." I explain to them, blame flitting towards the pirates and the captain then starts to shake his head.

"No, I never wish to hurt you Kira." Hook responds, a sad urgency to his voice as if he wants me to believe him, believe a pirate.

"Kira…how do you know my name?" I ask him and before I can get an answer Peter Pan steps out from the shadows and reaches behind me.

"What did I tell you about running off Kira? And you…pirate, I constantly tell you to stay away from her and that you can never take her but you never listen. In fact I'm getting tired of your disobedience." Peter silently threatens the captain and his look turns brutal. Peter Pan then plunges his hand into my chest and reaches towards my heart, I let out a painful gasp and I can barely breathe. The Captain shouts out, running towards me but Peter uses his power to push him back, the air throwing the Captain to the ground. "This is your punishment, if you are so insistent on having her, so determined to take her away, then I don't really see the point of letting you have her at all. I'd rather her be dead then let her be in love with you." Peter then rips out the heart from my chest, my mind too unfocused to determine what is being said between them, I'm in a daze.

Felix steps out from the shadows and stands beside Peter, another part of the plan. Peter then wraps his arm around my neck, plants a kiss on my cheek and stares daggers towards Captain Hook. "Goodbye Kira, it was fun while it lasted." Peter Pan then crushes my heart and it turns into dust. I collapse to the ground, unmoving and not breathing. I hear silence and then the most terrifying, heart wrenching cry of pain, screaming, from the Captain? But why…I don't understand…_a masquerade ball, a man with black hair and electric blue eyes…the captain? _I then hear Peter's voice. "Such a waste, I guess the only good thing that may come from this is that you can now work for me in a more civilised manner. I'll be seeing you soon Hook." Peter warns, spitting on the ground. "Felix take the body." I feel Felix pick me up in his arms and as we walk farther away from the waterfall, I hear the cries of the Captain lessen in the distance. Was he crying over me? What were those images I saw? Thoughts? Dreams? Memories?

I then feel the crackling warmth of the fire as I'm placed on the ground and then I feel something plunge back into my chest, my heart. I suddenly feel my heart beat again and I open my eyes, standing up slowly, my arms shaking slightly. "Did it work?" I ask hesitantly and Peter grins.

"It went perfectly. The pirates won't be able to hurt you now Kira. We've already had word that they're leaving Neverland, for now at least." Peter responds, his grin smug and satisfied,

"It's a good thing Pan crushed the right heart." Felix inputs and I shoot a glare towards him which he gladly takes with a menacing smile.

"Felix I know the difference between my Queen's heart and a stag's, unfortunately for the Captain, he doesn't." Peter's smile widens with slight malevolence and I can't help but feel unnerved. Did I do the right thing? Something doesn't feel right, but I guess that doesn't matter now. So I push those images that I seemingly hallucinated away from my mind and I watch as the lost boys head into celebration, cracking open the moonshine and dancing around the fire. Despite the questioning voice at the back of my mind, when I look at Peter I feel calm and I know that what he did and the reasons he created the plan to drive away the pirates was to protect me. _Protect you or own you? _I crush that thought immediately, knowing not to think like that. All that I know is that all I need is Peter Pan and Neverland, my King and my home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

One hundred and thirty years ago, Before Neverland

(This chapter is longer than usual, Kira's life before Neverland is now explained, hope you enjoy!)

I look at myself in the full length mirror that is right in front of me, narrowing my eyes as I silently criticise every detail of the dress I'm to wear for the masquerade ball. I run my hands over the smooth, dark rich blue material of the dress which trails down to the floor, enraptured in lace and tied to the back with ribbon. My maids are occupied with the tying of my corset, tightening each string, perfecting each ribbon and ensuring that it's tight enough that I can just barely breathe. I'm used to this, others attending to me, wearing beautiful dresses and going to extravagant events. My guardian, the Lady Grenela Mistlethwait, has decided that I have come of age to be paraded around and find a husband. Thankfully I have persuaded my Lady to allow myself to choose a suitable husband, she says I have the qualities to proclaim an extremely eligible suitor, yet I only wish to marry one that is kind and…different to other men.

My maids pass me my mask and I smile at its beauty as I place it on. My hair is pulled back into an elegant bun and the mask is wondrous. The under layer of the mask is the same colour as my dress, a royal blue yet there are emerald green flecks on the outer layer and long blue feathers parading around the edge. After I deem myself ready, I dismiss my maids and I head downstairs to greet my guardian, who to her hindrance I refer to as my Aunt despite the fact we have no blood relation. My Aunt is waiting by the door and as I walk downstairs half a smile reaches her lips. "Well, I can ensure that all eyes will be on you tonight Kira. The carriage is here, we must make haste." My Aunt says and the butler opens the door.

My Aunt and I walk out into the cold air, surrounded by the night sky and we head towards the black encased carriage. The henchman holds open the carriage door for us and we slide onto the seat. "Remember Kira, everyone is a candidate. I do hope that you choose the most prestigious marriage offered to you."

"I wish to find a man that I can love, if not eventually fall in love with. Power, wealth and prestige are small factors compared to love." I reply, noticing my Aunts grey eyes narrow beneath her red, sequin encrusted mask.

"Sometimes love must be sacrificed, if you wish to remain a woman of high reputation." My Aunt attempts to advise me, but how can I listen. What is the point of marrying when two souls are not in love, nor share no affection towards one another? I have seen women whom marry for wealth and high title, I see no love in their eyes but unhappiness. Why marry for something that pales in comparison to true love and happiness? I can never imagine it.

/

After the rest of the carriage ride, being quiet and unnerving for the whole journey, we finally reach our destination. The Grand Duke and Duchesses home, well more rather a collaboration between a castle and a mansion. Many well-known Lords and Ladies will be here, along with the citizens and royal guards of the King and Queens court. My Aunt and I step out of the carriage and head towards the towering golden doors, and they open. "The Lady Grenela and the Lady Kira, of the Mistlethwait household." The doorman announces, being informed of our attendance and my Aunt gives me a look as if to tell me to venture off and to mingle. Grenela walks away, leaving me to my own vices. Not that I'm perturbed by the thought of being left alone in a masquerade party, but more the daunting fact that I must be open to finding a husband.

I feel many eyes upon me as I walk through the crowds, both from masked men and women, the women eyeing me with either jealousy or interest. I hear music playing, laughing and voices chattering away. I head towards the main hall, seeing men and women dancing and observing the competition. At events such as these, the games preceding in such a household is always played and one must play the game with cautiousness and relentlessness. I observe all of the men, none yet catching my eye yet I am catching theirs. I then try to refrain from letting out a sigh, and as I turn around abruptly already feeling overwhelmed I almost knock a man, dressed in light blue formal attire, over. I realise he must be one of the Kings men, one in the Kings army. "Forgive me, I wasn't looking where I was going." I say to him in apology as I look up, my eyes meeting his. I don't know what to say, his eyes are so striking from under the silver base of his mask. Blue, such blue in those eyes, bright like his clothes and kind yet lively, like spasms of blue electricity.

The man looks at me too as if startled and then he replies softly, "No, my lady the fault was all mine." Before both of us can say anything else another man walks up to us, patting the man I bumped into on the back in greeting with an endearing smile on his face.

"Forgive me my Lady, my little brother isn't accustomed to speaking with such a beautiful woman." The presumably older brother replies and I see a look of warning from the younger brother.

"Younger brother…" The man with the bluest eyes murmurs in correction to the term 'little brother'. Sibling rivalry can't help but make me smile.

"You flatter me sir, then again I seemed to have lost my words also when I nearly knocked your kind brother over." I reply and a look of interest bestows the older brother's strong features.

"May I know your name my lady?" He asks, hopeful.

"Sir, this is a masquerade ball where mystery is key, so forgive me if you don't already know my name then I shan't tell you until it's time to take our masks off." I show him my most enticing smile and he reacts calmly to it, he seems like such an assertive man.

"Midnight is far away, but very well, then perhaps a dance later?" The older brother knows how to use the right words, dancing is something I can't help but love.

"Perhaps." That one word is the last I reply, then I leave them with another smile as I turn around a slowly walk off, scarcely hearing a lasting sentence from the endearing older brother.

"Killian, whoever that mysterious beauty is, I intend to marry her someday." His voice seems enraptured, yet I do not hear the reply of his younger brother Killian as I head to get some refreshments.

/

After many unsuccessful attempts at small talk and unworldly conversations, I look upon the crowd of the dancing masked faces. While holding a glass of red wine in my hand I make sure I'm pacing myself sensibly. I sway to the lulling and mesmerising pull of the music, slightly hoping that the man who promised me a dance earlier before would offer up on his promise. Then as if my thoughts were heard I feel a tap on my right shoulder and I see it's the older brother from before.

"I'm surprised you are not dancing yet." He greets me with a slightly satisfied smile bestowing his face.

"What can I say, no one has made enough an impression on me to be offered such a luxury." I tease with him, the man knowing very well that other suitors have most definitely asked.

He then lets out a relieved sigh and hold his hand out towards me. "Then may I have the honour of dancing with the most beguiling woman in this room?" I can't help but smile at his charm.

"Well I suppose I could spare one dance." I reply, slipping my hand into his. I lead the mysterious suitor towards the music and he places his hand on my hip, we start to dance. We move with the music, parading around the room in dance smiling and exchanging pleasantries. "Tell me your dreams." I say to him without hesitation, other people would think that my topic is uncalled for, but if I am considering marrying someone I barely know, I need to know who they are.

First I see him narrow his almost silver blue tinted eyes and then he shows me a calming smile. "My dream is to explore other worlds, worlds beyond this realm." He replies honestly.

"Worlds only dreams are made of…do such places exist?"

"Of course they do my Lady, well one likes to hope. All I can ride on now is hope, I'm setting sail with my men in five days to find a different land and acquire something that will aide our people in the battlefield." He tells me and I'm immediately enamoured at the concept of mysterious worlds other than the one I've grown up in all of my life. Of course people say there are so many other worlds, other realms, my Aunt told me it was all nonsense and not to believe a word of the very idea I crave to explore.

"Take me with you." I request, those four words already deciding my future and my fate.

"A lady cannot go on such a journey, it'd be too dangerous." He warns me and I shake my head, smiling despite the fact he's warning me off the very idea.

"I know how to handle myself, I am not one of those ladies that parade around in their frocks and frills, naïve and giggling about the world. You told me your dream, so let me tell you mine. I must admit, I've always felt out of place as if my life…as if everything is a lie and that the person who my Aunt wishes me to be isn't the person I am destined to be. I crave adventure and other realms, I wish for magic and…freedom. I want to escape, from everything. Take me with you, I'm a quick learner and I know how to handle a sword after my friend had taught me. Please." Even I can hear the eagerness in my voice and so can the man who can show me the world.

"Unfortunately…I can't bring myself to not let you come. To not let you achieve your dreams when it is definitely possible would be cruel of me. So yes…come with me, but only on one condition." He tells me and I nod, ready to accept anything. "The moment I saw you tonight, you were the only one I saw, a beauty in a room full of plainness. I told my brother…that I wish to marry you, one day any day, as long as you accept."

Midnight chimes and everyone claps as they take off their masks. The man who may very well be my future husband, takes off his and I do the same. We look at each other, he smiles at me and I at him. "I am Liam Jones, Ship Captain of the Jewel of the Realm. May I know your name, and hopefully your answer?" He says to me softly and I smile.

"My name is Kira…if I may, my last name my Aunt had gave me isn't my name and she is merely my guardian, yet I wish to leave my name behind as I do not yet know my real one and only be called Kira until I find my real parents, if I ever do." The Captain accepts my request. "My answer is yes, I will be your fiancé and I will travel to other realms with you and when you wish it, when the time is right I will marry you."

/

I reach the dock, where the ship the Jewel of the Realm is and I grin, trying to contain myself as I head towards it, already spotting Liam and his brother Killian, along with the rest of the ship's crew. "My ship has never been in finer hands." The Captain, my fiancé, announces and I stand at the entrance of the ship.

"Well he is your little brother Captain, I wouldn't expect any less." I say to them light heartedly and as Liam smiles to me, Killian narrows his eyebrows in confusion, if he's pleased to see me he doesn't show it.

"Are you here to see us off?" Killian asks yet I think he already knows the answer.

"I'm part the crew, Liam said I could come on the adventure with you."

"It's hardly an adventure, Captain this won't be safe for her, the sea is dangerous and we have no idea of what dangers will be in this other realm." Killian's voice is hilted with anger and accusation.

"Dangers are everywhere Lieutenant Jones, then again if you're so concerned for my safety and wellbeing, you can mentor me on swordplay. Well further mentor me as I already have some set skills." I say to Killian and he looks at his brother, his captain one last time before seeing that he's already set his mind, as have I.

"Very well. Brother, you have my word that I shan't let any harm come to her and that I'll prepare her for any dangers we may encounter." Killian says to his brother and his sense of loyalty makes me smile slightly.

"Good chap, well then crew set sail!"

/

Swords chime and clink as they hit against each other. "Watch your footing." Killian orders me and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"My footing is fine, Killian." I tell him, walking almost like dancing around each other, then I step in, our swords clashing against each other again. I hear him let out a grunt as I step on his foot. "Sorry, maybe you need to work on your footing too, placing your foot under mine and what not." I try to supress a laugh and I almost see a smile from him.

"It was you my Lady who stepped on mine."

"Kira, no my lady. I'm on a ship surrounded by only men, they don't need to be reminded and nor do I." I say to Killian and this time he grins.

"Oh I think that would be a hard task to make them forget." Now he's being cheeky with me and I narrow my eyebrows.

"My swordplay would make them forget, I fight better than any other man." I say dangerously.

"Cocky, you still have faults." He tells me still smiling, his blue eyes enjoying every moment of this.

"As does any man." I end the debate, with another clash of my sword and in the moment of distraction and disarm Killian. "You were saying?"

He bends down to pick up his sword and laughs. "Cocky, is what I said if I recall." I punch his arm lightly. "We've been practicing for hours, you should rest."

I shrug. "Rest is for the wicked."

Liam emerges from his Captain Quarters holding a book of what I presume to be star charts. "I hope my little brother is playing nice." He announces in greeting and I hear Killian murmur 'younger brother' again.

"Perfectly." I respond, hiding my sarcasm.

"Well I apologise for interrupting, but I thought it was time to show you both this." The Captain hands Killian the book and Killian flicks through the pages.

"Star charts." Killian says in recognition, then he looks up at his older brother with narrowed brows. "I've never seen these constellations before." I glance at the star charts myself, running a finger over the constellations, wondering where they lead.

"No one has." Liam replies, sweeping his gaze from Killian to me with certain excitement. "That's right, we're going to a new land brother."

"So it is real, other realms are real." I let out a breath of astonishment, of course I had my doubts but now seeing the evidence makes me beam with wonder.

"They are and we going to one." Liam tells us, his eyes hovering as they look into mine. That is before a crew member starts shouting.

"Enemies sighted above the boarder!" One of the crew shouts and Liam and Killian tense up, suddenly both springing into action. I keep a tight grip of my sword still in my hand, more for a sense of safety and Killian immediately reaches for the telescope, looking upon the enemy ships. "It's Frigate and two Corvettes gaining fast!" Killian announces as his brother looks in the eye of another telescope. "Master Gullar roll out the port cannon!" He orders the ship master. My heart beats fast from the intensity of the situation and I look over at the Captain, who seems to be slightly calm. I see him take out the sextant which he gave Killian just as a cannon which lands in the sea beside the ship splays us with water.

"That was close." Liam laughs and I narrow my eyes, wondering what he's thinking.

"We'll never outrun them." Killian says, his face and voice worried.

"Have faith Lieutenant. Apply the Pegasus!" The captain orders his men and they respond in shouting the order to the rest of the crew. The bell starts ringing, rope is getting pulled and suddenly the most beautiful and unusual set of sails raises into the air, thriving graciously in the wind. My mouth opens in awe and I can't take my eyes off it.

"What is that?" Killian asks in equal wonder, his eyes also shining with bewilderment.

"That is a sail woven from the last remaining feathers of the great creature Pegasus." Liam's words run through my mind like silk. Pegasus, the stories I have heard of the creature and it all turns out to be true.

"Legend has it the horse could fly." Killian responds, a crease forming between his brows as he puts the story of Pegasus together.

"Indeed." The Captain says and on a final note the ship starts to move and fast. It rides, with the wind on its side and eventually with enough force the ship starts to tilt skyward. The ship rises into the air and it shakes harshly to the impact of the wind force. I move my hand to grip the edge of the ship and Killian's hand reaches the same place as me and ends up holding mine.

"We're flying." I say to him and can't help but grin, uncaring that his hand is on mine. Apparently my grin is contagious and Killian's smile beams, then as if he's just noticed my hand in his, he removes it, sparing a glance over to Liam who is too busy looking wondrously to the sky as we rise into the clouds. It's beautiful.

Through the chilling air of the skies we go and the ship starts gaining even more speed in the air. My hair blows wildly and I laugh, throwing my hands in the air. I hear a warm chuckle come from behind me and Killian is laughing at how excited I am. The clouds start to clear and a flash of light erupts, I cover my eyes with my hand and then the ship is calm.

As I look, I see everything, an Island so green, ocean so blue and the vastness of this world astounds me. "What is it called?" I say breathless at the beauty I'm faced with, yet somehow feeling a small insecure sense of eeriness.

"I do not know, I guess we'll find out soon enough." The Captain says as the ship lands. We have reached our destination and I haven't felt so free in my entire life, not even knowing that this world, this Island will actually be the place that takes my entire freedom.

/

I stand by the edge of the ship, gazing into the beautiful blue sea, still irked by the fact that the Captain and his 'younger brother' has gone onto the Island without me to search for what Killian described to be a flower that can be used as medicine, the flower that the King wants for his army. I had hoped to explore, to go on an adventure not to be told to stay on the ship away from whatever hypothetical dangers plague the Island. But how could a world so magical and beautiful be described as dangerous?

I rest my chin on my hand and I let out a sigh. They've been gone since sunrise and it will only be an hour until the sun starts setting. Of course I did think about sneaking off the ship to explore the Island but Killian and Liam took the only boat, also my actions would've just been a hindrance. I'm hoping that eventually Liam will trust that I can look after myself and will let me explore whatever other realms and lands he takes me to. Yet I'm happy, magic has happened, I'm in a different land.

I suddenly feel a chilling breeze sweep by me, not a wind but as if something had flew by. I quickly turn around and find that nothing is there, I must be imagining things and I blame being cooped up on this ship. I let out another sigh and start to walk to the Captains quarters for a lie down, then I feel something stab into my foot. "Ouch." I say and as I move my foot I see that I've stood on a small acorn. I pick it up and roll it around in my palm, gazing at the dark green, brown tinge of an acorn. Uninterested I throw it over board, but I don't hear a splash. I look over and narrow my brows in confusion, then I shake my head thinking that my mind is playing tricks on me. Then once I turn around, I let out a small gasp. "What is the matter with you Kira?" I scold myself as I see the acorn on the wood of the ship floor again. I pick it up and this time decide to pocket the object.

As soon as I do, I hear the announcement that the Captain and the Lieutenant have returned and once they board the ship Killian looks pale and is worryingly gazing upon his brother. Liam seems almost angry, or disappointed I can't really tell. "What happened? You both look so forlorn." I ask them and then the Captain motions for me to follow him into his quarters, Killian follows.

"It was poison." Liam tells me angrily as soon as he closes the door.

"What?" I ask astonished at what he's getting at.

"The plant, it wasn't meant for medicine, the King lied to benefit his army." Killian explains to me, I've never seen him this way before, he's been deceived by his King, they both have thinking that they were finding medicine when really…

"To wipe the opposing army out, each and every one of them. This wasn't meant to cause further bloodshed, it was supposed to put a stop to it." Liam shouts, his voice rising from frustration and deceit.

"So what are we to do now?"

"We're going home, the people must know what type of King he really is. As the boy said, he's ruthless." Liam says, defeated. "Killian tell the crew and sail this ship back home."

"Yes, Captain." Killian says quietly, glancing briefly towards me and then heading off to give orders to the crew. The silence is deafening between Liam and I, so I grab his hand softly in comfort, not needing to say a word but letting him know that I am here.

The speed of the ship starts to drift and then the whole ship shakes as it hits the waters of the Enchanted Forest, our home. This is when hell broke loose, everything collapsed, Killian didn't mention to me that Liam was poisoned by the Dreamshade, of course the boy they mentioned showed him a cure, but he didn't explain the price of taking it. The moment I heard Killian's gut wrenching shout for help, my blood ran cold. I ran from the front of the ship and towards Liam's Captain Quarters only to find both of them on the floor, Liam unmoving and Killian grasping his brother, with tears streaking down his frightened face. "Liam…" I whisper, unable to say further words, it's as if my heart has stopped, why? Why would this happen, why has it happened?

I collapse beside Liam and Killian, tears starting to run down my cheeks and I reach a shaking hand towards Liam's face. Suddenly I break, my body shaking from shock, he can't be dead not when we have shared so much of our dreams together, we hadn't lived our dreams, I promised him we would I promised Liam we would be married and we would explore every land there was to offer. Killian, crying beside me grasps my hand and I fall into him, not hearing the alert voices of the crew members surrounding us, instead I continue to grasp onto Killian as he starts to shout at the crew for trying to take his brothers body away from him. His brother…Killian lost his brother he's loved, the brother he grew up with and I've lost the man who's dreams were like stars, the man who I thought I'd be exploring those stars with. Killian's lost his brother, I've lost my wanderer and the crew have lost their Captain.

/

I sit on the armchair of Killian's quarters, my legs clenched to my chest and my face buried in them. I then look up to see Killian still staring at his hands, in the chair opposite me. "The King will pay for this." He finally says to me, his tone laced with anger, this isn't like him.

"I'm sorry Killian. Liam…I didn't expect this…I can't even imagine…this wasn't meant to happen. We had so many worlds to explore." I say, my throat feeling raw, I can only guess what Killian is feeling, he must feel so lost.

"I promised him I would sail to the end with him and be by his side. I failed him." He tells me and his words make me stand up and head towards him. I kneel down to Killian's level and cup my hand on his cheek, he closes his eyes.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened. The King sent you for the Dreamshade, no one knew it was poison except for him and Liam…he paid the price for the King's attempt at power. Now it's up to us to ruin the King, let the people know of his…his madness." I say, claiming my vengeance and suddenly before I can react Killian's lips press desperately against mine, his hand moving towards my hair and clasping the strands eagerly between his fingers. I stand up and so does he and my hands hesitantly reach for his face, getting lost in the kiss. _This shouldn't be happening, it's the grief. _My thoughts pull me back to reality and I immediately back away from Killian. "We can't do this…what am I doing…this, can't happen..." I cry and I turn around and dash out of Killian's quarters. I hear him shouting my name as I embrace the biting cold air of the wind in the darkness.

The night sky blazes above and I run towards the front of the ship, throwing my hands onto the wood and gazing into the water, trying to catch my breath. "Kira, I'm sorry I didn't know…I couldn't think, all I saw was you and I…" Killian tries to explain to me but I turn around and shake my head.

"What are we doing Killian, your brother my fiancé has just died and we-," I can't even finish my sentence nor look at Killian for guilt and suddenly I hear a shout erupt from him.

"KIRA!" His shout is deafening and before I can do anything I feel darkness collapse around me.

Something dark, something cold and unworldly pulls me from the ground and I rise into the air. My eyes meet Killian's and I'm sure mine how frightened his are, I reach out my hand to him and it feels like everything is in slow motion.

"Killian!" I scream and he runs for me, continuously shouting my name, then suddenly I get lunged back, the…the shadow clutching onto me and flying me away from my safe place, away from Killian and away from what I had considered my home. Then I am pulled into oblivion and darkness erupts around me. The shadow is taking me away, as its prisoner and to the world I naively wanted to explore, thinking I would be free there only to be taken to my end. Taken to Neverland.


End file.
